


A family that needed work

by Homosexual_homo_sapien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexual_homo_sapien/pseuds/Homosexual_homo_sapien
Summary: Tommy, Techno and Wilbur had to move back in with their dad because everything was blown up. And they can not seem to get along
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A family that needed work

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter to start with and I don't really have an outline for this story, I'm just writing it for fun to be honest. But I hope people enjoy it

-Wilbur's POV-

I sat alone in my bed, trying to play music over the yelling of my brother's. They were arguing about Tommy eating Techno's golden apple or something while Phil was trying desperately to deesculate the situation, with very little success truth be told. I just want them to shut up for two seconds while I finish writing this bloody song, is that too much to ask?

I finally gave up and got up, tiptoeing my way downstairs to get a glass of water, hoping they wouldn't notice the 6'5 man wandering throughout the house. But just as I was about to retreat to my room I heard someone yell my name, to my dismay.

"Wilbur!" The blond child yelled eccentricly "tell Techno that I'm right because I'm always right, and that's why I have so many girlfriends" he said with near certainty that he was correct in that statement.

I just rolled my eyes in response "you shouldn't take other people's crap Tommy" I answered, leaning my whole body weight against the wall. "And anyway I'm not going to disagree With Techno, he could beat the shit out of me!"

"Hey! No one is getting hurt on my watch!" Phil chimed in, how long had he been there? I asked myself. But I kept that question to myself, just nodding at Phil. 

Tommy looked at Techno "he's only saying that because he knows that I can beat the hell out of you and make bacon when I'm finished you bitch!" He yelled at the piglin.

Techno just responded to that by taking his sword out of his inventory, causing Tommy to immediately take back his statement,

"Woah Woah Woah! You know big man, we don't need to actually fight" Tommy said nervously.

Techno seemed satisfied with that answer and put away his sword, a sigh of relief coming from everyone but Techno.

"So anyway" Phil started "who wants to go mining with me? 

Tommy seemed as excited as ever while me and Techno were hesitant, but Phil eventually got us to agree.


End file.
